A communication system may consist of an arrangement of cells where each cell is associated to a network node typically referred to as a basestation. Communication devices rely on an association with a cell (or sometime more than one cell) for communication. A mobile device attempts to select or reselect a cell and the selection or reselection can be successful or unsuccessful. If successful, the selected or reselected cell may be used for communication by the device. If unsuccessful, which is also referred to as the cell being barred, the cell cannot be used. However, the UE can attempt to select or reselect the cell at a later time.
The mobile device is required to wait a fixed duration of time before re-attempting to select or reselect the cell. Waiting the fixed duration of time can degrade communication performance.
What is needed are techniques to enhance performance for cell selection.